Gravity and Leather
by sailorgreywolf
Summary: This is a requested Russia/Lithuania spanking oneshot. Sucky description is sucky


_A/N: This is a request that I wrote for animegirl2012 on DeviantArt.  
I will be very clear: This is not my usual story. As anyone who has read my other stories knows, Russia/Prussia is my OTP and I don't really ship Russia/Lithuania. Spanking really isn't my kink. I usually do bondage and bloodsports, so this actually ended up feeling pretty Vanilla to me XD  
With all that said, this is what I came up with. Enjoy ^-^_

* * *

Lithuania was washing the dinner plates, which were piled up next to the sink. Most of these were plain white porcelain that was of little value. All the czarist china had either been smashed in the sacking of the Winter palace or was in storage God knew where. Russia practiced what he preached in communism, at least for the most part, nothing in the house was unnecessarily expensive except for the things that Russia kept in his own room. Those were things of extreme sentimental value and none of the other Soviet republics actually knew what was in that room. There were rumors, but it would be risky to assume that any of them were true.

Lithuania had already gotten halfway through the stack of dishes, which was quite an accomplishment considering he was washing the dinner dishes of the entirety of the USSR by himself. He considered himself lucky, the other Baltics probably had far more odious tasks to preform that probably required more oversight by Russia. Lithuania should be grateful for being assigned this task, but he wasn't. Nothing came easily when it was given by Russia's hand.

Lithuania took another plain white plate from the pile and submerged it in the sink full of soapy water. When he removed the plate, the surface was slick with a mix of water and soap. He lifted the plate a bit higher out of the water, attempting to examine how much work he would have to do with the sponge. As he applied the force, the white porcelain surface started to slip away. Lithuania saw the entire event in a strange kind of slow motion. He wanted to move quickly enough to catch the plate as it fell through the small gap between his body and the sink. However, there was no way for him to prevent the plate from hitting the ground. The porcelain shattered into small pieces when it hit the floor.

The sound echoed off of the tiled floor and the walls, amplifying the sound so that is rang in Lithuania's ears. He cringed. Dropping a plate was one thing, but the sound was a problem. Lithuania prayed that Russia was nowhere near enough to hear the sound. He could easily clean up the pieces of plate and dispose of them and Russia would have no idea that the plate had been broken. But, if Russia had heard the sound, then he would know about the accident. The plate itself was not important, but Lithuania was well aware that this misstep violated the domestic role that had been allocated to him by Russia. Any breach of the role meant was a punishable offence. If Russia knew, then Lithuania would be in for at least some pain.

For a couple seconds, Lithuania waited for anything that would tell him Russia knew. He even held his breathe to stifle the noise of his own breathing. The only sound he could hear was the slow steady dripping of the water off of his hands. It seemed that he had nothing to worry about until he heard the distant sound of heavy boots hitting the floor. Lithuania's heart started palpitating very quickly. At this point he did not know if the footsteps were coming towards him, but one thing was certain: Somewhere, Russia was walking very quickly.

Lithuania continued to wait, hoping that the sound would fade. Instead it got louder and louder. There was no denying it now, Russia was headed this direction. Most likely, this meant that the Russian had heard the plate shatter and was coming to investigate. Lithuania immediately panicked. His only chance of escaping punishment was to get the plate pieces cleaned up as quickly as possible. He kneeled down and started to pick up the shattered white pieces one at a time. His fingers were clumsy and still wet since he had not had time to dry them. One of the pieces slipped in his fingers and the sharp edge cut into the flesh of his finger. The Lithuanian swore under his breath and attempted to staunch the blood that welled up from the cut that went across the space between the first and second joints of his finger.

His ears were full of the sound of his own pounding heartbeat, so he didn't hear the sound of footfalls right behind him. While the Lithuanian attempted to stop the blood so he could continue picking up the pieces, a hand snaked around his body and grabbed his wrist. The hand was huge and covered in a black leather glove. There was no question as to who the hand belonged to. Lithuania took a deep breath and attempted to brace himself for the inevitable. Russia spoke in a soft voice, "Are you trying to cover this up, Toris?" The other swallowed a lump of fear that had formed in his throat and attempted to speak, but ended up stuttering, "I-I-I wasn't trying to cover up anything."

Russia's response was cold, but there was an underlying hint of glee, "Then you don't deny that you made a mistake, right." Lithuania nodded. He could feel the Russian's breathe through his hair on the back of his neck. For most people, the breath would be hot, but Russia's was curiously cold. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and it made his skin crawl. The nod was apparently enough for Russia, who then proceeded to drag Lithuania to a standing position, using his vice-like grip on the smaller man's wrist. Lithuania felt a single drop of blood roll down his wrist from the cut on his finger.

Russia's eyes were as cold and impassive as ever, but the violet seemed even deeper in this moment. The hand Russia wasn't using to hold onto the other's wrist went to Lithuania's face and stroked the cheek in a sort of mock tenderness, "You know the price for mistakes, don't you?" Yet again, Lithuania nodded, unable to bring himself to form words. The fear had now subsided. From this point, the entire event was predictable since it had happened so many times before. A strange kind of calm passed over Lithuania as he resolved to get this punishment over with as quickly as possible. Russia used his leverage on the wrist to first twist the wrist behind the other's back and then led Lithuania over to the part of the counter that was not covered by dishes.

Once there, Russia finally released Lithuania's wrist. He put one hand on the middle of Lithuania's back and applied a force that was far from gentle. The smaller man was bent over the counter so that his chest and the side of his face were pressed against the counter. He could have fought back since his hands were free, but he knew that there was no way he could physically overpower Russia. If he attempted it, the punishment would get worse. As it was, his best option was to brace his hands on either side of his head. Russia recognized the submission and now knew he could take things as slowly as he wanted to. He kept one hand firmly on Lithuania's back and used the other to reach around and undo the front of Lithuania's pants. He pulled down the pants and then the underwear very slowly.

Once they were around the top of Lithuania's thighs, Russia moved onto the next step. He moved one hand from the middle of the back to the lower back. Then Russia raised one gloved hand and brought hard on Lithuania's butt. The leather of the glove hit the skin and made a loud sound. The contact sent sparks of pain up Lithuania's back. The Baltic man couldn't stop himself from groaning despite the fact that he knew it would only make Russia hit harder. The leather made it so that even once the contact was gone, the flesh that had been hit continued to sting.

After the first strike, Russia allowed some time for the sensations to fade before striking again. After that, six hits came in quick succession, alternating sides of the butt. Each successive contact magnified the pain of the last. As Russia continued, the pain spread up Lithuania's back, to his shoulders, and finally to his arms, which started to shake. Lithuania was trying to breathe through his nose to keep himself from making noise, but every strike made him groan louder and louder. Russia only stopped to ask, his voice full of the power he was wielding, and "Do you want me to stop?"

Lithuania responded in a quaking voice, attempting to lessen the pain, "Yes, Ivan." Russia liberally laid two more strikes on each side of the other's butt, which caused Lithuania to groan all the louder. He should have known that it wouldn't stop, even if he gave Russia every response that he wanted. That was the nature of this treatment; it only stopped when Russia deemed it to be over. The larger man spoke again, this time it was taunting, "Does it hurt like Hell?" Lithuania knew that his butt was entirely flaming red. The skin was throbbing and painful even without the direct contact. He knew he had to respond at this point, he had set the precedent, and "Yes it does." There was something in his voice that sounded very desperate for something, possibly relief. He knew that Russia was smirking when he finally got to the sentence he had been waiting for, "Of course it does. That's what punishment is about. You get to hurt until you have completely paid for your mistake."

That was the end of the conversing. Russia had said what he wanted to say and there was no reason for any verbal exchanges past that. The volley of hits continued, now increasing in intensity and speed. The kitchen rang with the sound of leather hitting flesh. The sound was very crisp. Each hit had its own distinct sound depending on where it hit and how much force was put into it.

Through the first part, Lithuania groaned and whimpered. But, eventually the noises became less and less as his nerves numbed to the pain. Once Lithuania stopped making any noise, Russia stopped and seemed to decide that the punishment had been completed. He pulled Lithuania's pants back up over the red aching flesh. The soft touch of the fabric touched some nerves that had not yet become numb. Instead of being a respite, as it should have been, it was a stinging sort of pain that would be constant for at least another half an hour. He could still feel Russia's ice cold hand in the middle of his lower back still holding him down. This meant that Russia still had one more thing he wanted to say to complete the experience.

The Russian reached out with his free hand and stroked Lithuania's hair, "I hoped you've learned from your mistake or we will have to do this again very soon." Lithuania whimpered, he didn't want this to repeat over and over again, but he knew that every accident would result in this sort of punishment, so it would happen again. Russia finally took his hand off of the other's back and started to walk away. The foot falls stopped again when Lithuania straightened up. Russia added, his tone still entirely commanding, "And make sure to clean the kitchen. I will check back soon." With that, he turned and left the room.

Lithuania looked around to see what kind of mess he was left with. The cleaning would serve to distract him from the pain that was currently pounding through his butt and lower back. It was far worse than before Russia had walked into the room. The broken plate was still on the floor and the pile of dishes was still next to the sink, but added to that was smears of blood across the counter. Lithuania hadn't noticed that he had been moving his hands while Russia had been punishing him, but apparently he had because his cut finger had left trails of blood all over the counter. That would require attention too. He tried walking over to the plate and found himself limping. The pain was shooting and strong. Lithuania would love to rest, but he needed to clean before Russia came back or else he would have to endure another round and he was certainly couldn't do that. So, he dutifully limped over to the broken plate and dutifully continued to clean, desperately hoping that Russia could find a different plaything, at least for a little while.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Please review ^-^_


End file.
